The Three Tasks
by GingerUnicorn
Summary: Not a Snily (Severus and Lily) shipping. Give it a chance? From both Severus and Lilys point of view. Lily will never forgive Severus for what he did...and his new 'friends'. Hogwarts is Hell for this redhead.


**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. This is NOT a snily Shipping, and The Lily is obviously Lily, The Half Blood Prince is Severus and its all written in their point of view. Enjoy :) **

****_**The Lily**_

The Fifth years had just finished their last OWL , so Lily and almost the rest of the fifth year gryffindors we're in shorts and tshirts next to the lake or under trees. Lily lay on her back with her feet padling in the cool water while listening to Abbie gossip about something that had happened the day before. Somethings always happening in Hogwarts with all these teens together and the gossip seems to fly quicker than the welsh green.

"So Charlie said to this hufflepuff blond.."

Lily looked up to see Severus walking down her way

"One minute Abb" Abbie looked up to see a lanky greasy boy walking towards an old tree and Lily hurrying towards him

"Hey Sev! Why are-..urrg"She groaned as she saw a group of 4 boys, one with long dark curly hair and a cocky smile, the other with mousy brown hair that covers one eye, another that's short and plump with wispy thin light brown hair and had a strange resemblance to a rat in Lilys opinion, the last had dark messy hair, rounded glasses and a grin similar to the firsts. Lily quickly hid in the shadows to avoid the repetitive question from James Potter.

"Oooh Look Prongs, its darling Snivellus!" Cried Sirius as they approached the tree

"What shall we do today? Ping! I know, lets put on a show "Laughed James as he pulled out his wand

"Aw, a coward are we? Well we'd expect no les from a Slytherin" Severus began to back up

James did a quick movement with his wand before Severus floated into the air, spinning around while whimpering

A small group of people gathered up and was now laughing at the fact Severus was looking awfully green. Lily began to grow concerned and had to restrain herself from running out and hexing those Marauders as Severus had banned her from doing so, so she had to sit by, watch and wait for the end results.

"This is getting boring Pronggssss" moaned Sirius

"Who.. wants to see snillys pantys!" Shouted James while Sirius Cheered jumping around

Lily knew she had to stop this, now. But how, she wasn't as sure...

"STOP! PUT SEVERUS DOWN, NOW!" She screamed at the boys

"oo-ooh!" Sirius battered his eyelashes "Look prongsie, you've got competition"

"Put him down or I'll hex you" she warned taking out her wand and pointed it at James threateningly, quickly followed by Sirius who pointed it at her.

"Okay, okay! Down he goes. There you are Evans. Snivys all yours" James lowered his wand causing Severus to fall to the ground with a thump

"I DON'T NEED ANY HELP FROM A MUDBLOOD!" Shouted Severus, pushing Lily to the side and dusting himself off

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Screamed James pointing his wand at Severus threateningly "Apologize to Evans!"

"I don't need you, Potter, fighting my battles" Said Lily, quietly. She picked up her cardigan and began walking back towards the castle calmly, but tears began to prick her eyes, Lily quickened her step, she didn't want anyone to see her crying. Now running she made it into the castle and ran into an old class room before breaking down in sobs and curling up into a ball.

...oooooooooooo...

**_The Half Blood Prince _**

"I'm going to kill you!" Screamed James, jabbing Severus with his wand.

"No prongs.. leave it" Said Remus, grabbing one of James' arms

"NO, Let go Moony. Padfoot tell him.."

"Prongs, com'on." Sirius grabbed James other hand

"Wormtail?" Whispered James, desperate now

Severus smirked at the breaking down James who was getting dragged off screaming and spitting.

"What have I done?" he whispered closing his eyes

"You've became a... slytheryn" Grinned Belatrix Black slyly walking out of the shadows

Severus jumped and her voice then calmed down and spun around. He watched her walk out of the shadows wearing a black skirt, fishnet tights, a top with netting as the sleeves and large leather boots

"What do you mean? Im already Slytheryn..." He gave Belatrix a questioning face as she leaned against the tree bark.

"Not a proper one. Not one of us. But you can be Severus. Severus you can join us and you proved you can when you called Evans a … Mudblood." Belatrix smirked

"Why should I want to be...one of you?" whispered Severus

"Why?" Bela raised her sharp eyebrows "Power, acceptance, respect. Glory"

"Meet us out here at 9. Next to this tree" Belatix walked away, back into the shadows.

…...oooooooooo...

Severus felt nervous, though he'd never admit it, as he walked down the grounds towards the old tree.

"Ah Severus. You came" Smiled a older kid, older than Severus, who had glossy white hair.

"Lucius Malfoy" He introduced himself then started pointing out others

"Crabbe" A large boy with brown hair and small eyes

"Goyle" Another large boy who had a sharp chin and dark eyes

"Avery" Had his hood up, covering his face

"Regulus Black. Sirius' brother" Severus growled

"Nothing like that blood traitor!" Snarled Regulus

"The Carrows" A brother and a sister, the boy was tall and skinny with long fingures with dark brown hair while the girl was short and plump with sharp red nail and short brown hair which covered one dark eye

"Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange" Both we're tanned and had long dark hair

A few nodded at him, some glared and others didn't even look at him

"Are you joining us? Or are you crawling back to your book?" Spoke up the Carrow brother

"He's joining!" Assured Lucius smiling slyly "Aren't you Severus?"

Severus looked around too see all eyes on him and there was a hush as they awaited his answer "...Yes"

Belatrix clapped her hands together and laughed

…...ooooooooooooooooooo...

_**The Lily **_

Lily had gotten up, brushed her clothes, whipped away her tears then walked quickly back to the common room

She climbed inside warm room to see James walking back and forth in front of the fire and Remus trying to calm him down while Sirius was writing down a load of things on parchment

"Lily! There you are! I heard what happened after you ran off. I couldn't follow you because James was in the way and he was kicking off and then-" Abbie ran up to Lily and pulled her into a tight hug.

"James was kicking off? Wait. I don't want to hear!" Lily blocked her ears

The 2 girls went up to their dorm to join Alice, a small girl with shoulder length mousy hair and massive eyes

"Lily! Did Snape really call you a-" Alice cut of when she saw Abbies waving hands telling her to stop

"Did the slimy git call me a mudblood?" The two girls shivered at the word and Lilys rising anger

"Yes! YES HE DID" she shouted. "AND I COULDN'T CARE LESS! HE COULD GO AND DIE IN A HOLE! I WOULDN'T GIVE A DAMN!" with that Lily quickly got changed and went to bed.

That night Lilys dreams we're deep and confusing. She was lying by Abbie when she opened her mouth and "Mudblood" came out in Severus' voice. Her body quickly molded into Severus', who's face was angry and abusive. He raised his wand when a group of people walked towards her, including James, her family and her friends. They all opened her mouth and chanted "Mudblood" in severus' voice walking closer and closer to Lily. She awoke in a cold sweat.


End file.
